No Longer Enough
by Flamelyte
Summary: AxM Misao is no longer content with her life at the Aoiya as an unrespected Okashira. Her heart longs for the open road and adventure again, as well as someone to love.
1. And She Became Sarai

This isn't a oneshot. gasp This is a story about when your life is no longer enough to be content with. It's about when you yearn to know what could be out there, just waiting for you to come and find.

And it is about knowing where your heart truly belongs.

And so, Misao ventures to find out where and what she should be.

_**No Longer Enough**_

Chapter 1

And She Became Sarai

She couldn't do it anymore. There were too many memories here, too much pain, and too little freedom. Her heart longed for the open road again. Her heart yearned for someone to love her.

Her heart longed for a home.

And though she was loved by her family, the Oniwabanshuu, there was still a hole in her heart to big for Omasu, Okon, Okina, Shiro, and Kuro to fill. And even though it was selfish of her to say so, their love was not enough. Her lifetime home at the Aoiya was no longer enough, no longer important enough to her. She would always love them, but she felt herself slipping away into nothingness. The days remained ever unchanging, her duties as Okashira dwindling to nothing as she commanded a group that was fading into little more than a memory.

Though eighteen, she knew that in many eyes she was not near competent enough, wise enough, to be Okashira. That opinion was also one she now had of herself. Her smiles were deceiving. Okina thought him reducing her duties as Okashira of the Oniwaban meant little to her; he thought she was okay with him doing so. But it merely made her respect him less. It made Misao respect herself less.

"And if I have no self respect, then what good am I?" She mused to herself quietly as she packed her things. "…No good at all. Not as Okashira. Not as a person."

She felt herself dwindling into nothing, dwindling into a shadow of what she had once been. And she would not allow herself to become a shadow. She wanted to have a purpose; to be recognized as having done something, anything. Misao most definitely did not want to be recognized as the daughter of a former Okashira who led a great clan of ninjas while she lead near nothing. She did not want to be remembered as the childish girl who pined after Aoshi Shinomori. She did not want to be remembered as an incompetent ninja whose skill was hardly anything to be recognized. She did not want to be known as just a weasel.

She wanted to be recognized as a leader who could hold her own in an argument, a leader who helped rebuild the Oniwabanshuu. She wanted to be remembered as a ninja who could hold her own in any fight. She wanted to be remembered as a woman with skills in life. As for being a weasel, she found Saitou's nickname for her fitting. And so she would make it match, proving she could manage to get herself out of even the most impossible and hopeless situations.

Because getting yourself out of dangerous or hopeless situations, well, that was what people have been remembered for.

She simply wanted to be remembered as something.

And so she'd leave the Aoiya, her prison that would allow her to become nothing, and become something worth a second glance. She'd become a woman worth looking at.

She would not be the girl who Aoshi had protected as a child, and who Okina has raised. She would prove she could walk in a kimono, and she'd prove she could fight as well as any man.

She'd prove something.

"And so my appearance will change as well."

Misao moved in front of the large mirror that leaned against the wall in her room. It had been a gift from Okon and Omasu for her sixteenth birthday. A sigh escaped her lips as she pulled her braid across her shoulder, and then raised a kunai, newly sharpened, to it.

"A crude way of doing this…but it will have to do."

And the kunai ran through her hair just below her shoulder, and the remaining hair fell to the floor to be forgotten. Misao stared at herself for a few moments in the mirror, regret running through her, but she shook it off. There was no way to put her hair back to the way it had been now.

She would prove she wasn't a child. It was no longer enough for everyone to say she was a woman while not truly believing it.

A brush was picked up from the top of her dresser, and she undid the remaining braid she had before running a brush through it. Her hair was now a few meager inches lower than her shoulder, unlike before where it had hung to her waist. She continuously brushed the waves until they were smooth and she was satisfied with it. Then she pulled it up so it was contained in a ponytail in the back of her head, similar to how she'd seen Kaoru where it. But of course, there was no bow; a simple cord held it in place. A few stray pieces framed her face, some falling into her eyes and hiding them a bit, and she stared at her own appearance in the mirror.

"Not bad." It would serve its purpose. She turned to the ninja uniform that lay on her bed. "But now for the rest…"

She undid the pink bow tied around her waste and let it fall to the floor, forgotten along with her hair. She finished undressing completely, before picking up a roll of bandages. With a dejected sigh, she began wrapping the bandages around her chest to make it flat, though it was hardly anything impressive in the first place. This was one thing she hated about herself that she thought made her seem more childish.

However, it did have its advantage since she was going to make herself look like a man.

Once she was finished with the bandages, she slipped on her ninja uniform. This one, unlike her everyday blue one, consisted of black pants and a black short sleeved shirt. She slipped it on, and gave her appearance an appraising look before continuing. A black, vest-like shirt with long sleeves that fit more loosely would be the next part of her new wardrobe. In it, she could easily hide her kunai in case she ran into trouble during her journey. And a ninja had to always be prepared, especially since her height would not help her to look threatening in battle.

Her kunai were then placed within her uniform.

She did a small spin back over to her mirror, and had to grin at her appearance. "Meet…" She paused for a moments, considering what her alias should be. It has to be simple; it had to be mysterious. People would recognize that it was not her given name, but it had to be recognized as a name that she would have been able to have had for a long time. "Sarai. Yes, yes…that will be good enough."

But something was missing. She stared at her slim, short appearance in the mirror for a few more moments before it hit her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, though was careful to keep her voice down. There was no use in waking any of the occupants sleeping within the Aoiya. Oh, what a panic her appearance would cause if someone found her now.

What a panic it would cause when they saw her packed.

But they would not keep her caged. It was no longer enough for her to be a pretty prize of the Aoiya.

But either way, the part missing from her outfit was her shoes. And you couldn't exactly go traveling barefoot. Sandals weren't the best either. Misao still didn't have a clue of how Kenshin pulled it off, but hey, it didn't matter.

She was going to wear boots.

She dug them out from where they hid within her closet, and slipped them on. It has been a pain in the ass sneaking them into here, but she'd managed somehow. It wouldn't have done her any good for them to have found out she'd bought the things. They came up to just below the knee, were black, but also very flexible. The leather they were made of was not shiny, and she honestly didn't know if they were even made of leather. They looked more like cloth, but they were still thick and sturdy enough so she could travel through pretty much whatever she needed to.

It helped that they made her look a bit taller as well. That definitely couldn't hurt.

She paused for a moment, considering a last minute addition to her wardrobe. Once again going over to her closet, she dug around a bit, and withdrew a long, deep blue cloth that she might have once used as a ribbon. She couldn't remember anymore. But either way…

…She tied it around her mouth securely which successfully hid the bottom half of her face, but still allowed her to breathe easily.

This was her final appearance now, and she gazed at the finished product in the mirror.

"I do pretty good work."

Her reflection made her appear as a boy, perhaps around the age of fifteen, maybe as one might have looked during the revolution. There was the high ponytail, which she had known Aoshi to have when he was fifteen. The scarf covering her mouth also added to the effect, making her appear mysterious and more like a ninja. The bangs distorted her eyes just enough to keep her from looking too feminine. The boots added to her height and made her look just a bit more authoritative, and the rest of the outfit, well…It just made her look like someone who knew what they were doing.

Because it was no longer enough for her to not know what she was doing. It was no longer enough for her to not know where she was going with life.

But she'd find her way. She wouldn't quit until she was able to know what purpose she could serve.

She stretched, and held back a yawn. It really was late, and she should get going soon. She spun around slowly, taking in the appearance of her room. There was her window, and her closet, which were filled with kimonos that she had been forced to wear while working in the Aoiya. There was a photograph of her and Okina, and another of her, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Megumi, Kaoru, and little Yahiko. There was a watercolor painting on the wall of sakura trees that bloomed in the spring.

And there was a sword hanging on the wall. A kodachi, to be more precise.

"Hm…" It could be useful in case of her kunai running out. And her constantly practicing kenpo for the past few months would help her wield it decently. With enough practice, she might even become good at using it.

It was also a gift to her from her father before he passed away. She had been very young then, but his words still rang clearly in her mind. "Use it times of dire need, my brave little Misao."

And she knew in her heart that this was a time of dire need. Reaching up, she removed it from where it hung on the wall and had gathered dust for so many years. It was then tucked into her belt.

She then grabbed her now packed bag, filled with only the necessities, and left her room. There was no way of knowing when she'd see it again, but she would not turn back.

She crept down the stairs into the darkened restaurant area, and also took the imagine of this room in. She imagined the many days she had served people here, had laughed here. There had been many times she had smiled here, cooked here, and talked here.

There had been a time Misao had been happy here. But it wasn't enough anymore to keep her happy.

She crept through the darkened restaurant, footsteps silent on the wooden floors. She knew every creak in the old wood, and thus could avoid making a sound.

And she made it to the shoji doors that led to the outside, and turned around to look at the place she'd grown up in for the last time. Or at least, the last time she would be able to for a while.

"Sayonara…" She breathed softly, barely audible, even to herself. And she turned a left, closing the door quietly behind her.

She immediately began running, her footsteps light on the ground, her figure blending in with as many shadows as possible. She reached the fence, and her heart began to ache slightly…and she knew it was not wise to turn back to look at the Aoiya one last time, no matter how much she wanted to. It would be far too tempting to turn back and return to its confining safety.

And so she jumped the fence, and disappeared down the street, following the road that led out of Kyoto.

It was no longer enough to be an Okashira who lead nothing. It was no longer enough to hope that Aoshi would come around. It was no longer enough to be happy with no adventure. It was no longer enough to be a waitress and listen to Omasu's and Okon's teasing about her figure.

And so, with the simple fact that her life was no longer enough, Sarai was gone from the Aoiya. She was gone, vanished into the shadows of the night.

…

**TBC**

Please review? offers you cake and ice cream I really need some input on this.


	2. Her Father's Kodachi

I'd like to respond to all the reviews I got for this.

Baby-Fire-666 - I'm glad it's not too bad. And I hope I updated soon enough for you.

No one - Are you serious? Oo I didn't know Sarai meant anything. I'm actually considering changing that name though, so... I dunno. But it is sorta cool that Sarai means princess. Hm...

autumndays - Hope you kept watching, because here's more.

Kenta Divina - squeals You reviewed! (I love your story!) But anyway, yes, I realized about the hair. It was intended to be that way. Unfortunately the adventure doesn't quite continue in this chapter though, though we get some insight on Aoshi. And update that story of yours, btw.P

Eternal Light/Fire Dragon - Yes, Aoshi will go after her...Just not for a while yet.

darkangelofice - I'm glad it's hooking. That's what I'd hoped it'd be.

Blue-Luminaire - Cake and ice cream is good, isn't it? P And I'm glad you like my writing style, as I'm not to sure what people thought about it.

Kitsune-Flame - Thanks.

S-Kim - Thanks to you to.

End Hope - Yes, I know this is cliche. I honestly didn't think the workload thing was a powerful addition, but...hm, maybe it is. And may I say that it probably is going somewhere you've never seen a story go before. Please review again and tell me what path a 'cliche' AxM like this supposedly follows.

assassin's dreamer - Cheering is good. It makes me happy. I'm glad I was your hero for at least give minutes. XD As for the sword thing...you'll see.

**No Longer Enough**

Chapter 2

_**Her Father's Kodachi**_

A scream echoed in mid-morning throughout the Aoiya. It rose to a shrieking pitch that was far higher than Misao's even could be. It could almost be considered impressive because of that.

Okina came running first, having been awake since early morning as usual, and thinking they must have been attacked for such a scream to come. He burst into Misao's room, ready for a fight, but only saw Omasu kneeling on the floor with something in her first.

"MISAO CUT HER HAIR!" Omasu cried out, though it was hard to tell whether there was happiness or horror in her voice.

Okina almost fell over at the outburst, though he quickly caught his balance. This is what he'd made his old body come running for? Omasu's shriek? Here he had been thinking that there was some great danger to her life. He came over and whacked Omasu over the head, eye twitching. "Did. You. Have. To. Scream?"

Omasu rubbed the back of her head and smiled up at him hesitantly, seeing as he was giving her his 'old man glare of death.' "…Yes?" She winced as Okina once again hit her over the head.

"So Misao cut her hair, you say? What, did she at least trim it to mid back for you to have shrieked loud enough so that even people in Tokyo could hear?"

"Er…" Omasu held up the large section of hair she'd found lying on the floor. "…more like to just about below her shoulder, if my guess is correct."

Okina blinked and stared at the hair, saying nothing, just a tad bit stunned. And then he grinned. "Oh, so maybe our Misao-chan was taking advice on how she could act like a proper woman!"

Okon came bursting into the room, hair disheveled and kimono slightly rumpled. She'd obviously just been in the middle of getting dressed. "What's going on, Omasu?"

"Misao cut her hair!" Came the reply in unison from both Okina and Omasu.

Okon blinked, and tilted her head to the side in surprise as she looked at the braided section of Misao's hair Omasu held in her hair. "Oh! Then I'd definitely like to see what Misao looks like. Where has she gone off to this early in the day?"

Omasu blinked, and looked at Okina.

Okina shrugged, and looked at Okon.

Okon quirked an eyebrow at him. "Why are you looking at me? The reason I asked is because I don't know."

"Neither do I…" Omasu murmured. "I had come up here to wake her up, since she usually likes to sleep a bit late. But I found her room empty, and her futon already rolled up and everything." She shrugged hopelessly.

Okon and Omasu both looked at Okina, sending him accusatory stares.

Okina held up his hands and gave a nervous laugh, taking a step back. "What?"

Okon's eye twitched. "Okina…You're always up at dawn. Surely you MUST have noticed her leave to wherever she went, or at least heard her getting ready. You know the floors in this place creak in a lot of places. For her to get to the doors, she must have made SOME sort of noise…!"

Okina paled. "Er…"

Omasu smirked. "Seems like your once supposedly legendary ninja skills are failing you in your old age."

"OLD AGE?" Okina roared indignantly.

Okon and Omasu looked at each other and gulped. If Omasu's shriek had been loud enough for Tokyo to hear, and Okina's yell was loud enough for all of Japan.

"Look more closely."

"Hm?" Okon turned to see Aoshi leaning against the doorway. Because of the conversation and amusing bickering, she had no idea as to when he had gotten there.

So much for her own so called ninja skills. "Aoshi?"

Aoshi said nothing in response to that, so instead, Okon followed his gaze to the wall. She blinked when she noticed that it was completely bare. "Hey, wasn't there something…?"

"Ack!" Omasu cried out, noticing Misao's normal ninja outfit crumpled in the corner. "If she was not wearing this, then she must have worn one of her kimonos!" Doubt crept into the hearts of Omasu, Okon, and Okina though, somehow knowing that she had not. But Omasu went to check, praying she was wrong. Going over to the closet, she began sifting through all the clothing, and after a few moments gave a shake of her head. "She must have worn that pale yellow kimono with the red flowers on it. It was one of her favorites, and I don't see it here."

Okon glanced over at Omasu and gave a grim smile. "No…because I have that kimono. Some of the embroidery was coming undone, and Misao asked me to fix it."

"She wouldn't have…" Okina breathed, turning both women to turn at him with curiousity. They followed his gaze to the wall, where Aoshi had also been looking. However, Aoshi now had his head bowed and his eyes closed, and his arms were folded in a position that showed them that he knew what was going on.

"She wouldn't have what?" Omasu asked. "What was on that wall any- oh…" She stopped her own sentence.

"Her father's kodachi." Aoshi stated, before turning and vanishing out of sight by going back out into the hallway.

Okon gave a soft, nervous laugh. "I think our Okashira would have, Okina. The proof is here. She must have left in the middle of the night when none of us were awake. Shiro is usually on guard during that time, but since him and Kuro are away on a mission…"

"She would have easily been able to slip away. She knows the creaks in these floors. And the scary thing is that she only would have left if she didn't want to be found." Omasu finished, folding her arms. Poor Misao…why had she gone? She was Okashira! She had duties to perform here! She'd noticed all the paperwork on the desk. And it had been Misao that was suggesting missons, like the one Shiro and Kuro had been sent on.

Right?

Both Okon and Omasu turned their gazed to Okina.

"What have I done?" Okina spoke, his fist clenching and his eyes angry.

He turned and left the room just as Aoshi had done, and did so too quickly for Omasu and Okon to ask him to explain.

The two women looked at each other worriedly, before also leaving the room. However, they did not follow Okina. Okon returned to her room to finish getting dressed. Omasu went downstairs to begin preparing the restaurant for the day ahead that was likely to be filled with customers.

Aoshi stood up on the roof of the more private area of the Aoiya where no one else could see, dressed in his onmitsu uniform and eyes taking in the surrounding area. He had to catch a glimpe of her, he just had to. He couldn't let her run off. He needed Misao here with him to help fight of his demons. Surely she must have understood that…shouldn't she have?

"Aoshi."

Aoshi's eyes looked over to see Okina come to stand next to him for a moment, before he turned his gaze outward and towards the city of Kyoto.

"You know why she left." Okina spoke.

The only response he received from Aoshi was a slight tilt of the head.

"I assumed she was okay with me reducing her duties as Okashira, in me trying to make her act more like a woman. She was still always smiling…I was obviously wrong in assuming she was happy here."

Aoshi glanced at him, and though it was hard to read, Okina knew Aoshi was telling him that he was stating the obvious.

"But why would she have gone so far as to run away?" Okina questioned, gaze also now turned to the city. "She could have merely mentioned that she was unhappy with me adjusting-"

"No."

"No?" Okina echoed in response.

"She did mention it. But you chose to ignore her."

Okina raised an eyebrow, insulted by this. "Excuse me? When have I ever-"

"Every day you did not respect her right as Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu to choose."

"To choose?"

Aoshi paused for a long while, gazing out thoughtfully at the city of Kyoto. "You took away her right to lead. She may be female, but she's stronger than you realize."

"Misao is still just a girl."

"She led the Oniwaban here against the Juppon Gattana. She helped to begin rebuilding the Oniwaban, which somehow seemed to stop when you took her power away…" Aoshi noticed Okina tense, but continued. "Misao is no girl, Okina. She is an eighteen year old woman. She is already the woman you are trying to supposedly make her be. You've just been to much of a blind fool to see."

"Don't you dare speak to me that way, Shinomori Aoshi. I of all people should know Misao very well."

"Then you of all people should know she is not one to be caged." Aoshi replied, before turning and jumping from the roof. He knew Okina would not follow.

Misao had a free spirit that loved to live. And every day she brought him tea, and every day she tried to break him out of his shell. Everyday she allowed herself to be caged with him, and only for the sake of getting him to live again. Though he knew he had slowly helped her dwindle to nothing, let her slowly die as Okina gradually slipped the control of the Oniwabanshuu from her grasp. All he had done was watch.

So he had been a fool once again.

He did not know what had possessed Misao to cut her hair and actually run, but he did know that she knew what she was doing. She was able to hold her own, even though he would be worried about her.

She had become an attractive woman, whether she realized it or not. He himself had not realized it until he'd been back at the Aoiya for a long while. He watched her try and repair the honorable Oniwaban name the he himself, Shinomori Aoshi, had crushed to the ground because of Kanryuu.

He stopped walking and turned to stare up at the sky, enjoying the coolness of the morning and the thought that Misao was strong. She had left because she did not want to let herself fall down and fail.

His lips twitched, forming the smallest of smiled. So that is what she had meant the day he'd caught her muttering in her office. "It's no longer enough." She had said.

It was obviously no longer enough for her to be caged within the Aoiya walls and having her life controlled by those who would not let themselves believe she wasn't a child. It was obviously no longer enough for her to not fight and be the ninja she was. It was apparently no longer enough for her to wait for him, to patiently break down the stone walls he'd placed around his heart and soul.

However, he was not one to wait. And Misao was not the type of person who wanted to be waited for. She was the type of person to want to know someone was willing to go after her.

Somehow, he knew he'd have to find her. And he would.

…He'd merely give her a few days head start to give her a well-deserved break from everything.

She obviously needed it, if she was willing to touch a blade she wouldn't touch since her father's death; it was a kodachi that was a painful reminder of how awful it was to lose someone. Misao also seemed to realize her kunai were not good enough for protection, and that something needed to be done.

He would let her. It was all he could do in return for how she had helped him begin to live again.

…

TBC

Please Review. And if you've reviewed once, review again, just so I know you're still out there and interested in this.

Yes, it's a slow start. But it will all pick up in the next chapter.


	3. The Okashira's Messenger

I'm sorry about the delay…This is my thirdversionof this chapter. I just couldn't get the ideas I wanted to work right.

But I hope you enjoy this now that it's finished.

* * *

**No Longer Enough **

Chapter 3

_**The Okashira's Messenger **_

Step forward. Arm back. Slash forward. Alter stance to defensive. Again. Step forward. Arm back. Slash forward. Alter stance to defensive.

Misao went threw the constant motions of a basic kata of a Kenpo defense stance near flawlessly. She was in the middle of the woods, in the middle of nowhere, and in the middle of her own little world. At the moment, all that was there was the quiet sounds of the woods, the near silent sounds of her movement, and the sound her blade made as it cut through the air.

Step forward. Arm back. Slash forward. Alter stance.

She was waiting for her messenger to arrive. A week ago she'd sent word out to a young man, a ninja by the name of Hijiro Sanada. He was not a full-fledged ninja in a sense, or at least not a full time Oniwaban. He was a part-time merchant, and doing very well running his own business despite his young age. And because of his ties to the business world, and his skills as a ninja, he was a valuable informant.

Step forward. Arm back. Slash forward. Alter stance to defensive. Repeat.

Okina did not know of Sanada. It was not necessary for him to. Hijiro Sanada had been hired by her, and was a man she had traveled with in her search for Aoshi many years ago. They were the same age, and he turned out to be the most trustworthy friend and companion she could have ever hoped to find.

He always took this way through the dense part of the woods when coming to Kyoto. And if he was on schedule, he would be arriving shortly.

Step forward. Arm back. Slash forward.

She then turned quickly on the balls of her feet, blade rising upwards to block the attack. Her left leg went back to support her weight and the pressure from the enemy blade.

Or in this case, the blade of an ally.

Hijiro Sanada grinned down at her. Deep blue-violet eyes were glinting in laughter he would not let out. A long, dark brown braid hung down and rested messily against the dark blue color of his shirt. And member of the Oniwaban could recognize it as the uniform of a ninja.

Of course, she'd made his much simpler, the uniform shirt plain with no folds. It wouldn't do for Okina to be suspicious of a ninja he didn't know of running around dressed in a uniform of the Oniwabanshuu.

Misao decided to see just how good she currently was. Then she'd know how much she'd improved by the end of her journey.

She adjusted her stance just slightly, which made it easier for when she jumped back and out of the way moments later. He came after her, his speed obviously one of his greatest assets, and the blur made her unconsciously think of how Aoshi moved.

She blocked again, but this time he pulled his blade away and swung it around to try and catch her from the side.

Her eyes widened slightly, and her blade caught his just in time. She'd definitely have to work on predicting others' moved and her reaction time…. Lovely.

Hijiro pulled away his kodachi from hers and stepped back. He then sheathed the blade, and bowed to her, a customary action showing he recognized her as his Okashira. "It's been quite a while, Okashira."

Misao couldn't help but smile, and pulled the cloth that had been covering her face away from her mouth. "It has, Sanada."

He pulled up from his bow, standing at his full height of 5'9''. She examined the man before her. He was tall and somewhat lanky, similar in frame to Sanosuke Sagara, though not quite as thin. He'd obviously been taking care of himself well, and not slacking off in his training despite being a businessman.

She blinked when she was suddenly staring into wide, almost childish eyes, an odd characteristic about him. He was right up in her face, and she couldn't quite figure out what he was doing. Suddenly she felt a pull on her ponytail, and scowled, hitting him over the head. "Baka."

"Ow!" He stepped back and rubbed his head. "Forgive me for being a tad bit in shock. Hell, more than a tad bit…You cut your hair." She watched as he stared at the sky as if praying for help. "What sort of god has possessed this dear woman to do such a thing? ….Ow." He winced as he was once again hit over the head. "You know, you're very violent for a lady…"

"At the moment, I am not one. You may address me as Sarai."

Sanada blinked. "Sounds sorta girlish…." He caught her hand when she attempted to hit him again. "Though I'll admit you have gotten a bit faster, Okashira…"

"You must do something for me." She spoke seriously.

Sanada blinked again, and released her hand, anxiously awaiting his orders. For her to be out here and dressed like this, it must be something of importance.

It was near dusk now as Misao headed for the town of Shinahan to the north of Kyoto. Her trip has been relatively uneventful thus far. She'd kept to the main path most of the way, though occasionally left the road to hide amongst the trees to avoid being seen by any passerby.

It wouldn't do for rumors to be spreading of a ninja walking along the road….It would be best if she picked up some mens civilian clothing on the way somehow. But it was unimportant now. Until she reached the town, she could probably travel mostly under the cover of nightfall.

She grinned. Besides, nightfall was when all the thieves and villains came out. And they would be the perfect people to practice on.

She grinned further as she realized Sanada must have finished his business at the Aoiya by now….

It was sometime in the afternoon, and that was all Sanada knew as he entered the Aoiya and lazily took a seat in the corner of the restaurant. When it was in the afternoon didn't particularly matter to him. He was here; he'd follow his Okashira's orders…

…and he'd flirt with Okon and Omasu in the process to see how irritable they were if he got the chance….

…and he'd probably piss Okina off with words that he indirectly knew of Misao's whereabouts and plans….

….and he winced as he thought about the fact that he'd have to run like hell if he pissed of Aoshi Shinomori. He'd have to be careful about that one.

Heh, but now that he looked around the Aoiya, he realized it must have been a little later in the afternoon, since there wasn't a huge crowd of people here usually found during the lunch hour.

Okon came over and gave him a smile. "Good afternoon…is there something I can get for you sir?

Hijiro gave her a charming smile in return. "Indeed, Okon….Some soba please…as well as…." He paused, and looked up as if in thought. "….as well as a meeting with the Lady Okashira."

Okon blinked, and then he noticed her stiffen. "And what would you have to say?"

He smirked at her, blue violet eyes flashing knowingly. "I would say to her nothing, for she is not here." His eyes closed. "…And I would say to Okina, the man who steals the dear Lady's power, that of which he wants to know."

Okon paled slightly, and took note of the sword at his side. She obviously did not know who he was. "…Follow me." She turned her back and walked off through the restaurant and passed through a door. Hijiro followed.

A few moments later he was seated in the room with Okon and Okina. Aoshi was nearby. The ki he sensed was powerful…irritable…he knew of no one else it could have been. Well, there went the idea of pissing off Okina. Or at least, there went the idea of pissing him off too much…

"Who are you?" Okina asked, his voice grim.

Sanada bowed his head politely. "My name is Hijiro Sanada. I am an Oniwaban ninja employed by the lady Okashira Makimachi."

Okina's eyes narrowed. "I know of no ninja of the Oniwaban by that name."

"Indeed." He smirked slightly. "I did say I was employed by the _Okashira_." He emphasized Okashira. "And as such, her being a leader and a ninja, she would have…hm, shall we say…_personal _contacts of her own?"

Okon looked outraged at his choice of words. "How dare you…!"

Okina raised his hand to silence her, and fixed a calm and calculating stare on Hijiro Sanada. "I suggest you explain."

He gave a shake of his head. "Some I will, and some I will not." He paused for a few moment, keeping careful note of who was nearby. "When Misao journeyed in search of the former Okashira, I befriended her. When she became Okashira, she asked me to work for her. And so I have."

Okon blinked. "But why not tell us?" She was obviously still suspicious of him.

Hijiro closed his eyes lazily. "Because she was caged here…her power was being taken from her." He reopened his eyes to meet Okina's gaze, darkened violet meeting Okina's with unwavering determination. "I was the only way she was able to be Okashira, even if that was limited." He smirked suddenly. "And how would I know such a thing, I wonder, had she not contacted me?"

The staring between the two men, one merely Misao's age, and the other her adopted grandfather, lasted for what seemed an eternity.

Okina was the one to look away.

Sanada stood, and bowed to Okina, though it was not mockingly. And the way he bowed was an obvious sign that he did serve the Oniwaban. "Okina…I will protect here whereas you have caged her to do so."

Okina looked up to meet Sanada's gaze. Okon merely looked somewhere between wistful and hopeful.

"You will tell me where she is." Okina stated.

"I have been ordered not to." He replied curtly. "I follow her orders…not yours."

"I fear for her." Okina said simply.

"You obviously have not feared for her mental state, only her physical one." Sanada replied curtly. "The lady Okashira travels alone at this moment, heading off to find herself. She heads off to find if life if worth living."

Okon's eyes widened. "She wasn't thinking about…" She stood up abruptly and grabbed Hijiro's shoulder. "She didn't want to die, did she?" She shook him a bit, not giving him a chance to respond. "Answer me!"

"No." He replied. "She is no fool as that…" His eyes closed and he removed her hands from his shoulders. Then he turned his gaze to the doorway where Aoshi Shinomori now stood. "She merely hopes and dreams that what she is…is a person worth being. She seeks to change who she is…"

Aoshi's gaze revealed nothing as he watched the man who stood before him.

Hijiro reached into his shirt, and removed a kunai, and held it out to Aoshi. "A gift from Misao." He spoke simply, and then left the room, heading off down the hall back towards the restaurant. He was hungry. And Misao never said he wasn't allowed to eat here.

Aoshi stared at the kunai in his hand. He'd have been blind to not recognize the symbol carved into the handle.

Misao's symbol. The symbol of the Okashira. This kunai had been one of a set he'd given her for her eighteenth birthday.

Aoshi looked at Okina, and Okina looked back. Okina gave a grim smile. "Do not wait long to go after her, Aoshi. If she is heading for Shinahan…she is in grave danger."

He merely nodded and left without another word.

Okon folded her arms uncomfortably. "What wretched people we are Okina….What wreteched Oniwaban….What absolutely wretched friends." Her eyes closed, and she headed back for the main part of the Aoiya.

Okina's eyes closed. So many years had passed, and through all of his experiences and so called wisdom…

He realized how horrible he had been to Misao. But now, now… the damage had been done. Truly he had only meant the best. But he had been so caught up in his vision of Misao that he'd forgotten the one they all knew and loved.

He took a sip of his tea, praying silently for Misao to be returned safely.

It was nightfall, and Misao lounged high in the branches of an old fruit tree, happily munching on a piece of ripe fruit she'd picked from it's branches. The branches hung over the road, and she was easily able to look down and see and hear anyone that might pass by.

She finished her apple just in time to see a group of men down below, obviously drunk already. Misao wrinkled her nose. They also were rather unpleasant looking…

They must've come from the small little town just further up the path that travels stopped in on their way to Kyoto.

She imagined if they hadn't spent all their money on sake, they'd also be rather amusing to rob…Misao had learned from experience that drunks were rather amusing.

Especially with the curses they tended to come up with.

She took her apple core and chucked it downwards at one of their heads, and was rewarded with a colorful curse that was slightly slurred and undecipherable.

It took everything she had to hold back a laugh.

But all humor was lost as she saw one of them draw a sword.

Then she took note, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the path below, that all of them carried swords. She also noted that they had one black uniforms. Police uniforms.

"Ah…" She breathed softly with a smirk. "…part of the special unit of police."

Perfect. Risky, but still perfect in her mind. She moved her scarf to cover her mouth again.

She moved silently through the trees until she was behind the group, and jumped down to land near silently on the ground. The men, inotixicated, and probably stupid to begin with considering what she'd heard of some of them, did not notice her.

So she flicked her kodachi out of its sheath just enough so that it would make a small 'clink' that any decent swordsman would recognize if they heard.

Two of them turned around. Ah, so half of the group could be considered decent. Good.

"Who's there?" One called out.

Misao's eyes narrowed, and she realized this one was not drunk. "Someone." She replied.

The other one who had noticed her presence, though by now the other two had bothered to turn around, spoke next. "Really now…" His speech was ever so slightly slurred. It was hard to say how intoxicated he might be...

"Heeey!" One of them shouted. "You threw this apple at my head, you little punk."

Hm…so they'd taken notice of her height. "Perhaps."

"Do you know who we are? We're the police, and skilled enough to be granted swords!" The first man drew his sword. "You'll regret crossing our path, you little bastard." The rest also drew their swords, though one of the drunks had a bit of trouble holding it.

"You're mistaken." Misao replied, and pulled out her kodachi, and took a defensive position. She'd be able to take out the two drunken ones relatively easily.

And just her luck, they charged first.

Misao did not think. She acted. And she acted using her instincts and knowledge that automatically came to her because of her training.

It did not require thought as she moved, and swung her blade, taking out one of the men instantly. The other brought his blade down, obviously thinking he had her, but she moved, her body a blur as it dissapeared.

The man blinked, and was cut down from behind, and fell unconscious and bleeding to the ground.

Misao did not linger on him, instead turning her attention to the remaining two men.

This would be more difficult…

The one charged at her, and it was obvious he had not consumed any great deal of alcohol. Misao sidestepped, using her speed to dodge his movement, and remained defensive until she figured out a pattern in his style.

She instinctively kept part of her senses focused on the man she was not fighting.

After a while, she found the pattern, and she found her opening. She adjusted her stance from defensive to offensive to cut him down.

The remaining man, as it instantly became apparent, was no fool. While her blade was occupied with the one man, he came down on her with an obviously more perfected stance.

It left her no choice.

Her small frame moved out of the way, and the man came down on his own comrade. There was a cry of pain.

It was ignored as Misao came behind the man while he was still in slight shock to take him out.

She let out a breath of relief, and gave the last man a swift kick to make sure he was unconscious. Once she realized he was, she checked the injured man's pulse.

It was fading. He would be needing help. She knew the others would manage. They'd have a few nasty cuts, but they'd manage on their own. Either way, she'd have to get help for the one…But first thing is first.

She took their swords and rammed them in a straight row down the trunk of a tree. An apology was murmured to the tree for her scarring it unnecessarily. Then she removed from the men what she had originally attacked them for.

Their money.

She jumped up into the trees to take shelter and to think. Let's see….she didn't know when anyone else would come down the path. And when those men would actually come around was impossible to tell. It was impossible to go herself for help, as her clothes were too suspicious.

She smirked.

But theirs weren't.

"This weasel is going to be a cop."

* * *

Please review?

(Oh, and just to warn you, there might be a few errors in it…I didn't edit it all that much.)


	4. Officer Tetsuya Naora

No Longer Enough

**Chapter 4**

_Officer Tetsuya Naora_

Misao ran into town, wearing the uniform of one of the officers and looking desperate. She spotted the inn, and headed straight for it. She took a few stumbling steps as well, just to play the part a little more successfully.

She'd have to be quite good at acting to pull this one off.

She'd taken the smallest jacket there was from one of the men, and luckily it had been on e of the less bloody and damaged. This way she looked like she'd been in a fight, but still able to move. Her hair had been adjusted so it was in a low ponytail, tucked carelessly into her jacket. She wore one of the officer's hats on her head. Her black pants matched well, as did her black boots, which were similar to the police officers.

She could act though. And she would have one hell of a good time doing so.

She ran into the inn, immediately drawing attention to herself, and one of the waitresses rushed over to her almost immediately. "Sir! What happened?"

"There was an attack…" Misao breathed. "…in the woods…" She coughed, pretending to be out of breath. She clutched at her side, where there was a blood stain on the jacket. "My comrades need help. A thief attacked us…took us by surprise and ran off…" She gave a weak smile that was made to look somewhat embarrassed. "A few'd been drinking, so it was easy to cut them down…"

The waitress gasped, and Misao almost felt bad for playing them for fools.

Almost. Her lie wouldn't do them any harm, so she wasn't too concerned.

The waitress called out, and there was a bunch of commotion, much to Misao's amusement and enjoyment. Some men that were eating in the dining area of the inn ran off to aid her 'fellow officers.' Some men rolled their eyes and she heard various murmurs of 'good riddance.' This was something Misao was pleased to here, because it meant she she probably hadn't took out good officers. The waitress offered her a room, which Misao graciously accepted. On the way up, she gave a small smile to a young waitress who seemed to find Misao attractive. The older waitress quickly shooed her off and gave Misao a nice room facing the back, luckily, and with a window.

"Is there anything you need, sir…? Bandages? Something to drink or eat?" The waitress gave a hesitant smile. "And may I ask your name? My friend is curious…"

Misao didn't know if it was a good or bad thing she could be mistaken so easily for a young man, but then again, her disguise was truly convincing. She was covered in a mens uniform, and she imagined her officer's hat and bangs altered her appearance a good deal. But now she needed a name. Sarai was a thief. She needed a quick one for right now, especially since Hijiro had so kindly informed her 'Sarai' was somewhat 'girly.'

Misao wracked her brain for a quick name. "…Naora." She spoke in a quiet, low voice, making it appear as if she was nervous to be giving her name because a girl had been interested. "I'm officer Tetsuya Naora." She tipped her hate politely, something she had seen Saitou do when he was pretending to be nice. Minus the extremely disturbing smile, in this case. Not that she could pull off that grin of his anyway. "And I would be grateful for some food and bandages…" 'Tetsuya' gave an apologetic smile. "Though I'm afraid I have no money to pay…The thief stole it, you see, before I managed to escape."

The waitress immediately gave a smile and waved her hands. "Oh, no! We wouldn't have you pay, officer. Especially after all that has happened tonight." She folded her arms in front of her, clapsing her hands together, and gave a small bow. "I will have what you requested sent up here shortly."

"Thank you." And then Misao shut the door to the room, and listened as the waitress walked away.

Perfect. She'd get a free meal, some fresh bandages for the road for use later if needed, and had quite a bit of extra money to spare now….

She placed her bag on the floor and considered her options.

It wouldn't be wise to stay here long. It would be best to leave this inn at sunrise or sooner in case those men woke up. Though she doubted, considered their drunken states, as well as the more severe injuries the ones that were coherent had sustained, that they'd understand a 'fellow officer' had retrieved help. They'd probably just imagine one of their little group had escaped somehow. Until they were able to conference with each other, they'd never know of any young, mysterious fifth officer.

But better safe than sorry.

She could probably wear the officer's uniform out of town. Once she was a safe distance away, she could dispose of it and change outfits again.

While she was here, she should probably pick up a loose, simple shirt that looked like a woman that worked in the fields would wear. She had brought a hair clip and simple necklace, and they would do to make her look like a simple woman traveling from town back to a farm or wherever she might live up north.

Misao pulled her kodachi out of its sheath to look at it. Well, it certainly was more effective than kunai….She frowned. It was also far more dangerous.

"No…" She mused. It wasn't more dangerous. Her kunai were sharp. If she threw one well, it could kill a person instantly.

It was just easier to throw them from a distance and make the injuries less fatal Distance was safety in itself. However, it was the distance that also made her vulnerable. If that distance between her and her opponent was closed, she was pretty much screwed.

Misao turned when she heard a knock on the door, and a shy voice call out. "Officer Naora? I've…brought what you asked for…"

Misao could help but smile slightly. That girl reminded her a bit of herself when she was shy around Aoshi…The thought of him was shaken off, and she opened the door. She bowed her head politely. "Thank you, miss. It is appreciated."

The girl held out the items and blushed. "It was no problem, officer…."

Misao took the things from her, gave the girl a wink, which only made her turn redder, and then shut the door.

"Cute..." She mused quietly to herself as she heard the girl run off. "Probably only 14 or 15…." She looked at the contents of the tray that had been brought up to her. Bandages, tea, and simple soba noodles. She idly realized that soba was Saitou's and Sanada's favorite food, and then sat the tray down on the table.

She took the chair in front of it, surprised that it was more of a western style. But then again, she supposed many places in Japan were changing. The Aoiya included…Misao shook her head, and quickly checked to see if anything was wrong with the food. Finding nothing, she began to eat.

Sanada hummed quietly to himself as he wandered the streets of Kyoto. He'd hang around for a while, just to keep tabs on anything going on within the Aoiya and anything involving the Oniwaban. He'd have to make sure Aoshi would not leave too soon…and perhaps find out if there was more cause for Okina's worry.

Knowing Misao, she'd travel towards danger. It had been a thrill to get involved in a scandal or some little crime when they'd traveled together. He smirked a bit. And he doubted she'd change her ways, now that she'd escaped from home once again.

His brow furrowed. Yes, the girl was definitely looking for trouble. She was actually bringing a kodachi, and dressing to fit the part of a man. She was not merely going to pretend to be some damsel in distress to steal this time…

Perhaps Okina had the right to be worried.

And perhaps Aoshi would learn that Misao wasn't one to wait forever.

Hijiro Sanada entered a tavern….He needed a drink.

Misao yawned and sat up. She blinked, finding it still dark in her room, and stood to look out the window. The first traces of light were appearing in the sky.

"Time to go…" She murmured, and gathered her belongings.

The folded vest of her ninja uniform was in her bag. Luckily it was a light and somewhat thinner cloth, so it fit easily. She donned the police jacket and cap once again, and also placed back on her boots. She brushed her hair quickly, not paying it much mind, seeing as men never really bothered too much anyways. Besides, her hair would not be seen, as the low ponytail was tucked quickly within her jacket.

Her futon was folded up and put away, and the room was arranged to exactly as it had been before she'd left it. She would leave no trace of her having been there….Late last night she had snuck into the kitchen and disposed of the tray and the bowl that soba has been in, so that had obviously already been taken care of.

She opened the window, and jumped out onto the porch overhang. Shutting the window behind her, she silently moved down the porch and jumped to the ground.

She examined the set up of the town, something she hadn't been able to take much note of earlier due to her acting on the way in. There was the south road she had come from that led to Kyoto….There seemed to be a road east, judging by where the sun seemed to be coming from, and it likely lead to some fishing village. But where was the road north?

She walked quickly through the town, and no one really took notice of her, busy preparing their shops or still just waking up for the day.

Finally she reached the edge of town, and found that there was a road indeed leading north. But it also led west, and was open. The forest had thinned quite a bit on this edge of town, and all she saw was an expanse of farmland.

She could not take this way.

West was not the way to Shinahan, and there would be no where for her to hide in those open fields. It would be suspicious if people saw a policeman walking out in the open, and rumors would spread.

She'd have to travel the East Road. If nothing else, it would take her to the sea. From there, she imagined she could find her way further north somehow, if only to follow the coast for a while. A fishing village was bound to show up.

She made her back through town, and by now more people had appeared. As she neared the east road, she spotted an old lady setting up shop. Misao examined her face for a few unnoticeable moments. She was aged, perhaps had poor vision…and looked kind. She could take advantage of her a bit.

"Ma'am?" Misao spoke as she approached the old woman. She would also likely know the way this road took.

"Hm? Yes?" The old woman turned, and gave a nice smile. "Ah, you're that nice young officer that saved those other men last night…" She clicked her tongue. "Pity you were assigned to work with that bunch though…"

Misao gave a hesitant smile. "I'm afraid that it is not appropriate to comment…You must also watch what you say." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "You see, not all officers will permit you to say such things."

The old woman seemed to remember who she was talking to and bowed her head politely. "Oh my, I'm sorry young man! Now, was there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you know where this road leads?"

The old woman turned too look down the road for a moment before speaking. "Ah, that road? It leads to the coast if you take it straight east!"

"Does it ever lead north?"

The old woman nodded. "Yes. There's a turnoff just before you reach a small port…"

"Domo arigatou." Misao tipped her hat. "It's appreciated." Then she took note of the old woman and her cart. "You sell clothing?"

The old woman nodded. "Yes, though I'm afraid there's nothing a gentleman of yourself would be interested in…"

"Actually, I have a sister. She was moving up north, and I've been searching for her and her husband. Is there something I might buy for her? Just something simple, she'd odd, I'm afraid…Not fond of fancy things." Misao turned to gaze down the road. "With my comrades injured, I figured it would be safe to take leave of them for a while." It wouldn't be good for there to be suspicions as to why she was 'abandoning' them.

The old woman paused in thought, and then began to search through her cart. "How old is she, young man?"

"Nineteen."

"Hm…." She continued searching, and then finally pulled out a simple, deep green shirt, and one that would be a good length for Misao. The quality of the fabric was also very good, but common enough that it would not draw attention. "I know there are farms up there, young man, so I imagine she helps with work…This should do, I hope…?"

Misao nodded, and took the shirt. Then she gazed inquisitively at the old woman. "How much?"

"Oh, nothing! You've been so nice to me. It's a gift."

Misao smiled slightly and shook her head, took the old woman's hand, and placed some money in it. "Here."

The old woman's eyes widened. "Oh, no..! This is far too much…" She took note of the look on Misao's face, and then bowed her head politely. "Thank you, officer, thank you very much…"

Misao gave a slight wave of her hand and headed off down the east road. Luckily she'd met that old woman. She placed the shirt in her bag, and gave an irritated sigh.

If she had been smart, she would have brought a map.

But alas, what fun would there have been in doing THAT?

It was no longer enough to not have fun anymore. It was no longer enough to not get to travel. But it was enough to know that Sanada would watch her back, whether she'd ordered him to or not.

It was enough to know that as Aoshi had had Hannya always looking out for him, she would have Sanada.

It was enough to know that she could fight well enough to survive on her own.

It was enough to know that she could pull off being a young police officer…

…disturbing as the thought was that she could actually look so much like a boy….

She shrugged off the feeling.

Aoshi sat in the Okashira's office…Misao's office…at her desk, in her chair. Years ago, this place had been his. But it had been a long time since then.

It had been a long time since Misao had been an innocent little girl. Slightly violent, yes, and known to throw a tantrum or too, but still sweet.

When he had returned here after Shishio, she was a woman. She was still slightly violent, still could throw and tantrum…and was still just as sweet and kind a person as she had ever been.

It had been fading over the past year.

He tapped his fingers lightly on the surface of the large western styled desk, and took a sip of his tea. Misao was also as clever as ever, if not more so than she had ever been. It was obvious from the state of this office that she had been forced to be.

Many papers were on the desk, many in the drawers. But obviously many were not Misao's; too many of the papers had the very recognizable scrawl of Okina. The bothersome thing was the amount of papers he had found of Misao's. They were limited; and for that matter, far too limited if she was Okashira.

And so he had searched the office, looking for every hiding place possible, some he himself had used ages ago.

These places were where he found her documents. And they were obscure, and he knew for a fact Okina hadn't dreamed there could have been so much hidden within the room. He himself hadn't even considered it.

As he shuffled through a few papers that had been part of his findings, it proved that Hijiro Sanada was a legitimate Oniwaban ninja. Though current letters that seemed to come in week by week were plentiful, there were also a great many from further back. The time while he had been Okashira was filled with numerous letters containing information on situations going on throughout Japan, though ones mostly originating from Tokyo.

He paused as he came to one.

Misao had been no fool. She was more cunning than she was given credit for. Letters in here mentioned the fun times Sanada and Misao had together traveling for roughly 5 months, so they must've known each other well. It made him slightly jealous, and though he knew why, he pretended that he didn't. Now was not the time for jealousy.

Either way, he wouldn't allow Hijiro Sanada to take Misao away. And he had the feeling that Sanada was no fool and would not attempt to do so. He was loyal to Misao, not just the Oniwaban.

He was valuable to her as a friend as Hannya had been to himself.

He paused when he spotted the very name of his deceased comrade written on one of the letters in Hijiro's less than perfect handwriting. However, he had a feeling it was written this way so it was recognizable as his and his alone. Many letters from him were not signed.

_-I hear rumors, Misao, of a man named Hannya…it is said he is a man of decent skill, and he is not from these parts. The part of this you will not like is that he works for Kanryuu Takeda…and as you know, Takeda is far from respectable._

_Police have confirmed, though taken no action on the fact, that he is a main supplier of Opium in the whole Tokyo area._

_I dare say no more through letters. I will be visiting Kyoto shortly on business…I hope we can meet when I arrive. I will send word of a date._

_HS-_

Aoshi frowned. Had Hijiro Sanada learned of the Oniwaban's activities in Tokyo? His grip on the paper tightened. It seemed he was well informed, and obviously able to access information about the less than honorable transactions and dealings that were going on in Japan.

And since he and Misao were correspondents…Had Misao known of Hannya's, Shikijou's, Beshimi's, Hyottoko's, and his own involvement with the crimes in Tokyo?

He closed his eyes and tried to sort through his thoughts.

Had Misao continued to search for him even though he was a murderer? Had she believed Sanada? And how long had she known? This particular letter was not dated…

Aoshi intended to find out.

And somewhere on a road north of Kyoto, the Okashira sneezed again. "…Someone must be talking about me or something…" She grumbled.

* * *

I'm sorry about the wait for this. It's just that I've kept editing it, and it's been irritating me…and it still irritates me, but I didn't want all of you to have to wait any longer. 

As always, please review. Reviews make me happy.


End file.
